


We know the way

by Salllzy



Series: Eezo primes [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Eezo prime, Extinction, mention of amputation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salllzy/pseuds/Salllzy
Summary: They were a united front, a force to be reckoned with. But the ships were not being launched for war, every race was now united for one purpose.To save a race from extinction.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- i do not own mass effect. nor the song lyrics.
> 
> Note- this is what i get from watching Moana, but i find that this song really speaks. For who are we without our history?

* * *

 

Nothing is safe, lives are lost everyday and there is very little that can be done about it. Everything forbidden yet nothing sacred, paradox. For as long as the primes have lived that it what they have known, their entire lives  a  complete paradox. They are forbidden yet sacred at the same time, touchable yet unapproachable. They had done so much but they also had done very little as well, hearing of other species but never seeing them, never helping them or watching them grow.  
  
_Tatou o tagata folau vala’auina_  
_Le atua o sami tele e o mai_  
_Ua ava’e le lu’itau e lelei_  
_Tapenapena_  
  
_Olo, olo vaka_  
  
They knew that one day their lives would be cut down, that no matter where they went they would never truly have a home. The only home they ever had was killing them, but it was more than that. There planet was dying, the solar flare had hit the planet and half of it had been wiped out, living on borrowed time had never bothered them, the only regret that they had was they couldn’t say goodbye.  
  
_Aue, aue_  
_Nuku i mua_  
_Te manulele e tataki e_  
_Aue, aue_  
_Te fenua, te mālie_  
_Nae ko hakilia kaiga e_  
  
All over the galaxy every species heard it, a song that was resonating deep within their very souls. It was almost as if something was crying out, yet at the same time it was accepting. It was strange, they felt as if they knew the voices but didn’t at the same time. The council looked at each other, for months they had dreams not knowing what they were about. Valern was the first one to notice that they were all sharing the same dreams, they had yet to find out what the dreams meant.  
  
_We read the wind and the sky when the sun is high_  
_We sail the length of the seas on the ocean breeze_  
_At night, we name every star_  
_We know where we are_  
_We know who we are, who we are_  
  
The reapers were not going to help, not that they didn’t want too. It was time for the others to step up to the plate, they would intervene if necessary but the hoped that they didn’t have to. The reapers had never hoped before and it was strange.  
  
_Aue, aue_  
_We set a course to find_  
_A brand new island everywhere we roam_  
_Aue, aue_  
_We keep our island in our mind_  
_And when it's time to find home_  
_We know the way_  
  
The pain had been building for a long time, he had managed to absorb as much radiation as he could. The younger ones couldn’t do, he was a high elder healer at 17.5 billion he was getting on and all he wanted to do was sleep, he could still remember the day when his brother was born. There was over 12 million years between them but despite that they had been close, as an older brother it was his job to look after his younger one. It was his duty to make sure that his people survived.  He was the high elder healer for a reason. His hands glowed blue as he began to redirect the solar flare, even though it was smaller in size it was still going to do a lot of damage. He just hoped that he could stop it in time, what he did not count on was the second one.  
  
_Aue, aue_  
_We are explorers reading every sign_  
_We tell the stories of our elders in a never-ending chain_  
_Aue, aue_  
_Te fenua, te mālie_  
_Nā heko hakilia_  
_We know the way_  
  
There was a scream of soul crushing agony, all across the galaxy people began gripping their heads. Several of them began bleeding from their eyes, ears and nose. Councilor Spartacus grabbed hold of his desk, his talons digging into his plates. Councilor Valern swayed where he stood, the images were coming faster he struggled to understand them. All he could understand was there was pain, struggling. He froze when he saw the solar flare, Valern knew then that he was seeing the extinction of a species, the order were on his lips when his vision turned blue and he fell to the floor.  
  
Far across the galaxy stood a lone Eezo prime, he had a mission one that could not end in failure, he had already redirected a single solar flare, but not without getting burned for his troubles. He could feel his legs beginning to crystallize but he could not give up now. He gathered every ounce of his strength and looked at the oncoming solar flare, his hands glowed, his stance didn’t waver as he felt the heat.  
  
A single moment was all it took, one single action.  
  
The prime fell to the ground, normally ice blue eyes a dull sky blue. He could feel his life force slipping away from him but he had done it, it had bought his people some more time. A smile came to cracked lips, element zero began to pool around him, he could sleep now. Not knowing that everyone had just watched his actions, had just seen what he had done, the reapers had known that it was a risk. Some minds were not able to take the strain of talking to them, some cracked while other shattered completely. Their plan had been risky, showing all of the other races just what was happening, what was going on under their very noses.

 

Everyone watched some of them were shocked, while others were in awe of what he had just done. But the action was not lost on any of them, he was willing to die for his people, many of them knew that their own leaders would not do that for them. It moved them, it called to them in a way that many of them didn't understand. But it had the desired effect.

  
All across the galaxy ships were being launched, everyone had seen what was happening and now they understood just what was going on. They were a united front, a force to be reckoned with. But the ships were not being launched for war, every race was now united for one purpose.  
  
To save a race from extinction.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had no idea how they had done it, but they had. If he hadn’t been there himself he never would have believed it, all in all it was a very strange day. But he had the feeling that things were going to get a whole lot stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- I do not own mass effect. 
> 
> Note- added one more chapter, after this its time for the rebuilding. But that might be multi chapter, not entirely too sure. will wait and see just how much i type, might be better to break it up. Also had to create a new language, which it not as easy as it seems. But it was a evil that needed to be done, might expand on it a bit more. 
> 
> Bold means reapers talking, italics means a prime is talking. 
> 
> Enjoy.

* * *

Tic

 

Tock

 

Tic

 

Tock

 

Time.

 

The one thing that no one can out run, it catches up to us all even if we do not want it to. As one life of born another one dies, a balance in the universe one that will be maintained. There is something strange and curious about free will, despite knowing that time is every living creatures enemy many will fight tooth and nail against it. Yet despite the fact that it catches up to everyone in the end, the lives that they have led and the people that they have met mean that not even time can erode the memories that they have left behind. So long as one person still remembers then that person will forever live inside the hearts of the people that knew them, while memories can fade it is the story that the memories tell that will be passed down. Making sure that no one forgets, making sure that every living creature remembers just what happened and why it happened.

All stories have an ending some good, some bad. But how the story is told can vary on the person telling it, but there is one story that no matter how many times it is told will not change. Simply because it didn’t need anything adding to it, because this time the truth was far better than fiction.

The entire flotilla was already on route, the admiralty board had given the green light. Every ship be they civilian or military was now moving. The hierarchy had deployed as many ships as they could without losing any of their planet's defenses, the alliance had got the second, third and fifth fleet moving. Admiral Hackett and captain Anderson were on the fleet, while Hackett was on the fifth fleet Anderson was on the second. The Salarians had redirected several research vessels, while they didn’t have much in the way of fire power they did hold a lot of medical equipment that many of them felt that they would need.

The Hanar sent several scouts in-front no one had any idea what they were walking into, the visions had not given much save for a location and what was happening. Not one of them knew about the planets unnatural defenses or what awaited them once they had arrived at the nebula, the Asari were on stand by. While they had offered some of their fleet they felt that they would be better suited for medical purposes, while some had disagreed with them none of them could doubt the fact that the Asari were very good at what they did. Which was why a team of Asari doctors had been put aboard every ship, they were not taking any chances.

They were about to enter the nebula when an incoming transmission began broadcasting over every ship.

_“This is high elder general I am ordering a evacuation of everyone from the southern, east and west sides, everyone is to return to the central city immediately.”_

Static for a few seconds before more voices began filtering in.

_“High elder general this is elder Vaxi, we have already managed to get most of our people out. A few were injured as the building came down around us, there is nothing serious. Has anyone heard from high elder healer?”_

_“Elder Toshia reporting in, the last time anyone seen the high elder healer was when he was moving people to safety. We lost sight of him after the solar flare hit, right now we do not have the manpower to look for him.”_

_“This is Zotu, we have injured here and no healers! Can someone get some over here.”_

_“Zotu, this is elder healer Milia. Right now my people are trying to get to you but we are unable to, quite frankly we do not have the strength or experience to even begin to attempt to absorb this much radiation. If we could then we maybe able to get some help to you but as it stand we are stuck, we have injured that need treating now.”_

_“We have injured as well healer Milia, but not one single healer. I will not let these people die, do you understand me?”_

_“Yes I do, but you need to understand that I do not have the required skills to even attempt to reach you. You either need an elder or the high elder healer, one of which we cannot find and the other is busy.”_

_“Has anyone seen the high elder healer? The last time I seen him was when he was moving towards the southern part and right now we can really use his help.”_

Static screamed out of the comm consoles as many tried to keep a lock on the signal that was fading rapidly, just as they were boosting the signal to try and get a better lock on its location a frantic voice could be heard.

_“I have the high elder healer, I repeat I have the high elder healer. It is not looking pretty, one of his legs has began to crystallize and I have no way of removing the damaged crystal without harming him.”_

_“This is healer Musku of the first healer unit, you need to remove the leg. So long as the crystal keeps growing he will die, you have to remove the leg to stop it from spreading.”_

_“Alright.”_

The ships were getting closer, the Hanar scouting ships had went in first and the rest of the entered one by one when they entered the nebula they had to veer off course as the ships came face to face with three black holes and a collapsing sun. Admiral Hackett began giving out orders.

“We need a way around them, I do not care if we have to eject the mass effect cores get us around those black holes now! I want someone monitoring the signal at all times, let’s move it!”

He turned and looked at the woman who was frantically trying to keep a hold of the signal, he hands were moving at an alarming rate as she kept losing it. One second she had it the next it was gone, it was almost as if the signal was trying to stay out of her reach.

_“This is high elder general,to all those that are on the front lines are to return back to the central city now! Grab whatever you can and make your way back here, grab your brothers and any injured. We will not leave anyone alone to die, if we are going to die then we do it together.”_

A quick burst of static followed by a voice, a rather angry sounding voice.

_“When I get my hands on the vorci detti tukota (inbred two bit twat) that thought it was a good idea to remove the healing crystals I will wring their neck.”_

There was a roar of laughter followed by several people chuckling, it was clear to all those listening that this was a common occurrence.

_“High elder healer, it is good to hear your voice despite your ah, more colorful language.”_

There was a pause before a second voice filtered through.

_“Many of us thought that we had lost you, it is good to hear that you are still alive and well."_

Grumbling could be heard followed by a curse, it was clear that the owner of the voice was not happy at all.

_“Voniti! (fuck) how slow do you move?”_

There was more muttering followed by more cursing, then someone gasped.

_“That is not appropriate for a high elder.”_

There was a growl followed by a quick retort.

_“Get your balls to drop then bratta (brat).”_

There was a cough and a throat was cleared.

_“We will be having words later on Velra, but right now get your potichi (arse) back here.”_

Grumbling could be heard before the signal faded, Hackett whirled around an order on his lips but was stopped.

“Sir we have an incoming transmission from the Turian fleet.”

Hackett bit back the curse that he wanted to let loose, it wasn’t professional.

“Patch it through.”

A image flickered on the screen and Hackett came face to face with the Turian councilor.

“Admiral Hackett, I take it you have just received the same broadcast that we just have.”

Admiral Hackett nodded his head.

“Indeed, it seems like every ship in range got the same broadcast. From what we have been able to gather this high elder healer was the one that we all saw, for him to still be alive and kicking he must be one tough son of a bitch.”

Councilor Spartacus's mandibles twitched in shock, very few people had ever heard the admiral curse. It was shocking but it also spoke volumes, but then again these were not normal circumstances and Spartacus felt like cursing himself, he had to hold himself back a few times as it was. But the Turian could still understand the awe at what they had seen and heard, in all honesty he was looking forward to meeting them, something that he was not used to feeling. But if they were half as stubborn as the high elder healer then things had just got more interesting, Spartacus could already feel the headache forming. That still didn’t stop him from making a witty remark at the admiral.

“Why admiral Hackett you sound almost like you admire him.”

Hackett bit back the retort that was on his lips, dealing with politicians left a bad taste in his mouth and this time it was no different.

“If that is all councilor.”

Hackett didn’t wait for a reply he just cut the connection, he turned and looked at the crew many of them were either smirking or openly gaping at the admiral.

“Let’s move people, we have a job to do!”

The ships began to move in formation, while trying to avoid the black holes they had to make sure that they were not hit by solar flares. The last thing any of them wanted was an EMP, disaster wouldn’t even begin to describe what would happen.

“Sir! We have eyes on the central city now.”

If he had been a lesser man he would have gaped, the entire city was made from pure crystal. It glowed bright orange as the sun reflected off it, if it hadn’t been for the fact that they were here to save them Hackett wondered how long they would have stared at it.

“Is there any way to get in contact with them?”

His comm specialist shook her head, blonde hair falling from the bun she normally kept it in.

“Negative sir, it seems like the EMP have managed to knock out whatever communication system they have and we can’t risk any ships going down there. The radiation is like nothing I have ever seen before.”

His lips twisted into a scowl, it only got worse as an incoming message from the Salarian ship began beeping at him. He gave a nod and an image flared to life, he felt slightly shocked as he looked at the red Salarian with only one horn.

“Admiral, good. Noticed radiation at dangerous levels, not able to go down to surface. Problematic. Have re-calibrated mass effect core to absorb radiation for short time, will not be able to stop radiation completely, but will be able to remove more harmful effect for short time. But 98% certain that ship will explode, will have to eject mass effect core at last second in order to avoid explosion of ship.”

The connection was cut, everyone looked at the black screen. Not one of them had any idea just what had happened, while they had known that the Salarians could talk fast they had not counted on them talking at 200 miles per hour when under stress or pressure.

“Well we now have a plan.”

He didn’t like it but right now it was the best plan that they had, none of them were even sure if it would work. While he had faith in the Salarians he didn’t know what else the planet was going to throw at them.

“Sir, we have more ships incoming and they are like nothing I have ever seen before.”

Hackett turned around only to catch a glimpse of a large six legged ship going past them, he was not the only one stunned many of his crew had stopped what they were doing to look at them.

“ **We will get them to your ships, be ready to depart as soon as they are on board. The planet will not last much longer.”**

He had his doubts, he wasn’t the only one. But who ever flying those ships were giving them a better chance at pulling this mission off, they watched with fascination as two front plates began to open up. For a second it looked like nothing was happening but then a bright blue beam shot out from the parted plate and hit the city directly. Hackett held his breath, he had been wrong, so very wrong they hadn’t been sent to help but rather destroy them. He was on the verge of ordering all ships to open fire, but then stopped as the ships turned and fired their beam directly at them.

“Brace!”

But no impact came, instead stood on the ship was a large group of strange people looking around confused. Hackett didn’t know whether to laugh, cry or swear, this had been one of the strangest missions he had ever been on. That was when it began happening, the entire planet began to implode.

“Get us out of here now!”

“Sir!”

All over the ship people began running trying to get the ship a safe distance away, they had only minutes before the planet would fully implode. They barely made it out of the nebula before shockwave after shockwave began hitting them, Hackett stood on the deck and looked around. He had no idea how they had done it, but they had. If he hadn’t been there himself he never would have believed it, all in all it was a very strange day. But he had the feeling that things were going to get a whole lot stranger.


End file.
